Animated Atrocities 13
250px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 1 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 13 |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = September 11, 2013 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Dancing In The Clouds (My Little Pony G3) |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Seahorse Seashell Party (Family Guy)}} In this episode of Animated Atrocities, Mr. Enter reviews the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "One Coarse Meal". It was his 500 subscriber special. Mr. Enter re-reviewed the episode in 2015, focusing less on Plankton's suicide attempt and more on the parts of the episode surrounding it. Description I... still don't like this episode. Summary MrEnter tears apart the Spongebob episode with the most hated scene in Spongebob history. Original Review Transcript Click here. Re-Review Transcript Click here. Notebook Rating:3.8/10 Mr enter Rating:42/100 Show:Spongebob Squarepants Episode #:137a Year:2010 Writer(s): Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Doug Lawrence Director/Editor(s): Paul Tibbit(producer) Andrew Overtoom(animation) Vincent waller(creative) Cringe-Inducing Audio:0/10 Cringe-Inducing Visuals:3/10 Lackluster Writing:6/10 Annoyance:0/10 Disturbing Content (Out of Place):7/10 Unnecessary Cruelty:10/10 Rancid Morals:0/10 Low Production Values:0/10 Unfortuante Impliactions:8/10 Character Derailment:8/10 Other Notes:I don't really have much to say on this one. It's possible to make anything funny, but if you're going to try to make suicide funny you had better bring your A-game.Or alternatively, you can take the issue of suicide seriously, Instead this episode treats suicide seriously and at the same time mocks it. I don't have anyone in my life who attempted/ committed suicide, but I really cringe thinking about what it would be like watching this episode. Trivia * He mistakenly complains in his "One Coarse Meal" review that whales don't eat plankton when, in fact, some whales do. *'Credits song': "The Plagues" from The Prince of Egypt (uncredited). * Those are two of his biggest problems with modern SpongeBob. Particularly in episodes like "One Coarse Meal" and "A Breath of Fresh Squidward". Mr. Enter: Like I said, it's not so much that this episode has the worst torment given to Squidward, or even the worst put together. It's that the episode expects me to buy the SpongeBob that I've dealt with in "Boating Buddies" and "Choir Boys" and "Cephalopod Lodge" and "Good Neighbors" as the good guy, and the Squidward in those very episodes as the bad guy. Let's just say that that's perhaps the most insulting thing that a writer can try and do. He thinks Mr. Krabs crossed it in "One Coarse Meal" when he tried to make Plankton commit suicide. * At the end of "One Coarse Meal", he states that the one thing he can be grateful for is that the episode's backlash should discourage further attempts to portray Suicide as Comedy. Squidward (from "Are You Happy Now): "Can't seem to get happy..." Throws up a rope like a noose. "Maybe this will help..." Mr. Enter: Ugh... fuck me! * Their was an original tumbnail for one coarse meal but was removed since mr enter wanted to put the re-review on his channel and not the original * One Idea for the Thumbnail is Perhaps you could be angrily holding up a sign saying Why Won't You Die? next to Krabs, Plankton and SpongeBob doing whatever. * Mr Enter Believes that One Coarse Meal is a horrible episode from modern Spongebob, and one of the worst to ever air. * Imdb rates the episode 4.9 out of 10 and rates the review 5.9 out of 10 * Ask-shadowofcolossus-deactivate believes that this episode is the worst spongebob episode after the movie because of top death and suicide and he says that it's the worst concept but spongebob you're fired has the worst execution Category:Spongebob Category:Animated Atrocities Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Season 1